dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Garden
The Garden is a section connected to your house which can house mountable lieutenants as well as an area to grow plants. 'Garden Layout' All Quarters start with 2 stables for mountable lieutenants and 77 plots for gardening with a maximum of 50 plants allowed. These can be increased at the Antiques Dealer. *Stable expansion - Increase the number of stables from 2 to 4. Cost: 1000AP *Yard Expansion - Adds a second garden with 142 additional plots and increase number of maximum plants to 150. Cost: 2400AP 'Seed Bags' Seeds bags are colored by the type of colored dye they can mix to make with their harvested item, there are 8 colors though there are 12 different bags. Some share the same bag color and thus can mix with each other, those that only have one bag can mix with itself or a Crafting Sphere to make the colored dye. Note: Peach seed is the only one able to go to Lv 5, the rest stop at Lv 4. Additionally when planted Peach seed will be typoed as Pearch. The Antiques Dealer sells the stage 2 plants at the cost of 20AP each. Due to the fact that each plant bought from him will have you miss 1 Cultivate EXP you would normally get if you watered from stage 1 to stage 2 it is not advised to buy too many from him. For images of the plants in each stage visit Yuri's wiki page 'Caring for Plants' For plants to grow they need to be watered, when you water your plants you will use 1 Zest point in the process. Fertilizer can be used to count as 5 waterings for the cost of 1 Zest point. All players start with 25 Zest, but this limit will increase every 5th Cultivate level. Zest is fully replenished daily at 6AM EDT/EST (GMT-4/-5 respectively). Zest will also be restored when you level up your Cultivate skill. A maximum of 65 Zest will be restored upon level up. Quiet Growth Tea can be used to restore 5 Zest for 30 AP or Quiet Growth Tea +1 to restore 20 for 100 AP, these are bought at the Antiques Dealer. Cultivate EXP table Watering wait times Friends who care for plants count for half a watering, if a plant reaches a full bar friends are no longer able to care for that plant. Also Peach Trees at stage 4 while can be watered by you, your friends cannot help you with it. 'Harvesting' When a plant reaches stage 4 you are able to harvest it which is denoted by a basket symbol to the left of its name. When plants can be harvested they will have a 2 week limit(real life not in-game) to be harvested(Peach Tree can extend the time limit if leveled up to stage 5). Mulch can be used to increase the time a harvest able plant can live. What happens if you don't harvest before the allotted time? It will wither and die, however you can harvest the withered plant to get the seed bag used for it back so you can replant(useful if you have trouble getting certain seed bags). Note that harvesting withered plants will give 1 Cultivate EXP as opposed to 2. 'Planting and Organizing' As shown in the image you can see the tile arrangement for plots on where you can plant seeds. As there are 2 different kinds of seeds(Trees and Flowers) they have a different amount of space they can take up when they are planted. Trees will take up 4 spaces while flowers take up 1. Trees can't be put directly near each other while flowers can be put under trees. Note: Whatever is planted you cannot remove it, the only way to remove a plant you don't want is to harvest it. A fair warning, full-size growing trees (stage 3 trees) and fully-grown trees (stage 4+ trees) except Palm Trees, can make frame rate drop heavily due to tree rendering on slower computers. Therefore, it is wise not to plant too many trees at once in your garden (especially if you have low frame rate in-town and such) 'Caring for Friends why should I bother?' While you have a limit to how many times you can water your garden(Zest) you are free to help as many friends with their garden, however you can only care once a day for theirs. Oreless Recipes and Raw Items to Item Recipes can be gained from caring for other player gardens the Oreless recipes as the name implies cost no ore to make thus it is possible to have Item Craft at 50 without having to spend any ores. When you care for a friends garden you can either gain 1 Cultivate EXP or various items, Ores and Temper gems are possible to be gained from this, however chi gems cannot be gained from this. Category:Game Mechanics